The Maid
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Could his fantasy actually come true? Edward Cullen spent months desiring the Maid what happens when she shows him some interest? My Homage to Spanish Soaps... Rated M OOC, AH, E/B R&R


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM… I just decided to play with them.**

**AN: First and foremost a huge thank you to my wonderful beta PrettyKittyArtist, that without her keen eye for detail this story would have comma's where there should be periods, missing commas, no emdashes, tense issues and a very passive aggressive voice. You are the best and I love you for it sweetie.**

**Also a huge fucking kiss and thank you to all the girls who have WC'd with me while I've spent the last two weeks writing this monster. This is the largest OS I've ever written, hell its longer than most of my chapters. The ladies have encouraged me and helped me add something when it didn't make any sense. There are too many to name them all but I hope they know I love and appreciate them greatly.**

**Secondly, this is my homage to Spanish Soap Operas, this little plot bunny started jumping around my brain after watching Soaps with the hubs. I hope you enjoy.**

*****TM*****

He'd spent the last few months watching her. That uniform that his father forced all the maids to wear did nothing to dispel the images of what her body looked like underneath it; actually, it gave him even more fantasies, but in his mind the uniform was so much shorter. It barely covered her round luscious ass, dipped down just enough to show the round mounds of her lickable tits. Her legs were clad in fishnet thigh highs that were accentuated with little black bows at the top and the tallest set of black, fuck me peep toe stilettos.

He let the fantasy continue to play, as he watched her bent over to vacuum under his bed. The little skirt rising up and showing the ruffled panties she was wearing. His cock grew hard as the vision resumed. As he palmed himself, fantasy Edward walked up behind Bella and grabbed her hips, allowing her to feel how hard and needy he was. Bella squealed a bit at the feel of his hardness, causing Edward to smirk. He loved sneaking up on her like this; he knew how wet she would be for him and how much she got off on those little surprises.

Just as it was getting to his favorite part, the most annoying voice broke into his fantasy. "Edward, stop eye-fucking the help."

"Fuck you, Rose. I was not eye-fucking the help," Edward denied in the most irritate voice he could muster. He hoped the lust that was running through his body was not being reflected in his eyes.

"I call bullshit, Edward. You have been eye-fucking Isabella since she started working for Daddy months ago." Rose saw through the shit her brother was trying to say. She'd been watching her twin brother for 25 years and she knew when he was hiding something. She could see the longing and desire in his eyes- It was the same look she gave Emmett, so she knew what that look meant. She knew what her brother wanted to do to the new maid.

"What the fuck do you want anyway, I'm busy." Edward attempted to steer the conversation toward what his sister wanted and not what his libido did.

She rolled her eyes completely aware of what Edward was doing. She then explained how their father wanted help with something in his office. Edward nodded his understanding and went to help his father.

Carlisle's home office was almost as large as the corporate one. The large mahogany desk- that he insisted the help shined daily, was covered in paperwork regarding a request from his latest client to come up with a lightweight portable oxygen machine. Hearing the door open, Carlisle looked up to see his son walking in. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for hours," he scolded in a disapproving voice.

"I've been in my room, so you couldn't have been looking for me for long." Edward brushed off his dad's comments.

"Well, I need your help with some of these dimensions. I'm not sure if they will hold up the weight of the tank properly." Edward looked over the plans his father was working on and quickly got to work. Much of what his dad had written up was fine, only one thing needed to be adjusted in case they used a bigger tank then planned.

Carlisle worked with Edward by his side for quite a number of hours before he stretched and left the office for dinner.

Esme insisted that the whole family sit down for dinner every night, regardless of what plans they may have had. She asked Bella and Angela to set the table while she finished up cooking dinner.

When Bella walked in with the last of the plates, she was startled to see the venomous look she was receiving from Miss Rosalie. She couldn't figure out why her boss's daughter would be giving her such hateful looks. "Good Evening, Miss Rosalie. Is Mr. Emmett joining us for dinner this evening?" Bella hoped that by directing a greeting and question to one of the ladies of the house she would not look at her with such disdain.

Rosalie couldn't understand what her brother saw in the simpleton of a woman who stood in front of her. She wasn't anything special; her long dark brown hair was constantly in a tight bun and her dark eyes constantly looked lifeless. There wasn't anything that Rosalie could find that would interest her brother. "Yes, Emmett will be joining us for dinner this evening. We are getting the final plans for the wedding finished up after dinner," Rosalie replied in a dismissive voice.

Scurrying quickly out of the room, Bella let Angela know that they would need to prepare another setting. Then, she went to finish helping Mrs. Cullen with serving up the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Edward looked for any excuse he could to seek Bella out. He wanted to finish the fantasy he'd started before he was called to his father's office. The best way to do that was to have the object of his fantasy right in front of him.

Edward found her in the last place he would've ever imagined. Not only that, but what he found her doing completely blew him away. She was laid out on a blanket in the middle of the back yard with her hands hidden beneath the skirt of her uniform. He could hear the little moans of pleasure that she was quietly letting out. When he heard Bella's voice whimper his name specifically, he couldn't hold back the need to adjust his hardening cock. He touched himself and let out a moan of his own.

Startled, Bella jumped up and adjusted her skirt. "Mr. Edward?" She questioned, Bella could feel the flush on her face, but she hoped that it could pass off as a blush or of embarrassment, of being caught laying down. She also berated herself for choosing to lie out in the middle of the backyard, but with everyone in the house she never thought it would be a problem. Since she'd been working there, no one had ever ventured into the backyard after dinner. Besides, it was a nice quiet place to read her Harlequin novels. She prayed that Edward hadn't heard her in the middle of her fantasy- the one that he stared in.

From the first day she began working there she couldn't help desiring the sexy man she worked for. His penetrating green eyes, his bronze disheveled sex hair, his tall chiseled body. She couldn't help admiring and wanting to feel her fingers trace over the muscles of his chest and abdomen. She imagined how his strong arms could lift her against a wall and take her over the edge of extreme pleasure.

Edward didn't care about keeping his desires to himself anymore. He walked up to her, and kissed her with all the passion that he'd had within him for the last six months. "I want you, Isabella. Please, please, let me have you. I know you want me too. I heard you, as you pleasured yourself; I heard you whimper my name," he said against her lips without letting her move an inch.

Bella stood frozen; she couldn't believe she was really hearing the words that fell from his mouth. Oh, but what a wonderful mouth it was. His soft lips kissed her with just the right amount of force and she could feel the desire behind it. His tongue barely sneaked out from between his lips and softly licked at her bottom lip causing desire to build deep within her. He then moved his lips to trace a line of kisses from her lips to the junction of her neck and shoulders... soft, feather light kisses with the occasional slip of his tongue as if he were tasting her skin. Wherever his lips touched, her skin would breakout in goose bumps. He continued to murmur sweet words against her skin that she couldn't make out.

Edward enjoyed the sweet taste of her skin- she tasted like peaches and whip cream. He didn't know that someone could taste so sweet; he was stuck in a haze of desire and need. He couldn't wait to see how much sweeter her lower lips could taste. He wondered if the taste be more poignant, or would it be different. He shifted his hands from around her face, down the curves of her shoulders, and down to the small of her back. Slowly, with only one hand, he tested the waters to see how receptive she would be to him grabbing the ass that has tempted him for months while he continued to kiss all the exposed skin he could reach without undressing her.

Bella's fingers scratched through his hair until she reached the edge of his neck. Edward's whimper stirred her desire on. She could feel how wet she was becoming- her panties were completely soaked. "Please Edward." Bella wasn't sure what she was really pleading for, whether it was for him to stop, or for him to relieve the need that was growing within her.

"Please what, baby. What do you want? Tell me," Edward grunted against her skin, his cock hard and painful with desire.

"You, Edward. I want you. Please take me," Bella pled in a breathy voice.

With those words Edward couldn't contain himself anymore and whisked Bella into his arms and rushed to his bedroom. He took the back stairs to ensure that he didn't run into anyone on his way. He didn't want to risk his chance to finally be with Bella. As soon as they were in his room, Edward dropped Bella softly onto his bed and carefully began removing the uniform that hid her body. His mouth caressed and kissed her exposed skin as he shed her of her clothing.

Edward's actions made Bella desperate with want. She could care less about the fact that she could lose her job if she were to get caught in his room. All she could think about was having Edward fill her and take the innocence from her body. With tentative unsure hands, Bella reached down the front of his pants and carefully freed the buttons from their confines. Once all the buttons of his pants were loosened, she slowly eased her fingers down the waist of his boxers. She did his laundry- she knew he was well endowed- but she never expected how large he truly was. Her fingers barely touched the large, soft head of his dick, causing a growl to escape from his mouth. "Fuck."

He didn't think he could hold himself back for long- he wanted to feel her, but this wasn't about just a fuck for him, this was about making six months worth of fantasies come true. His fingers slipped down the front of her body, tracing the round, soft mounds of her breasts, playing with her nipples until they were hard and perky, begging to be licked and heated by his mouth. They continued down her flat stomach, traced soft lines from one hip to the other, and then around to the backs of her thighs, purposely avoiding the place that he knew she wanted to be touched the most. Her whimper confirming his thoughts, but soon he would put her out of her misery and enjoy what his fingers could do to her body. Her soft silky legs lifted to rest alongside his hips as he traced the insides of her calves and knees until he reached her thighs. He had pictured touching and tracing those thighs in his mind for so long. They were as soft as he imagined in his fantasies and when he reached the apex of her thighs, he could feel the heat that she was emitting from her core.

Bella's hips bucked at the slightest touch of Edward's single finger tracing around her clit. The soft touch sent shivers down her back I would rephrase for flow: "When Edward saw her bodies reaction, he lowered his touch to where she could feel the moisture leak from her body. "So wet for me Isabella," Edward purred softly with a velvety, husky, voice into her ear just before he sucked on it, eliciting a porn worthy moan to escape her mouth. "So tight baby... so soft... so fucking desirable."

Edward couldn't believe how incredibly tight- but receptive- her body was. He'd never been with anyone whose body was so perfect in all his life. He couldn't wait until his cock was sheathed completely within her soft walls. "I want you, Bella," he stated simply. Before another word could be uttered, Bella had removed his jeans and boxers enough to let his dick spring out of their confines. She used her legs to push them down as far as she could before Edward shimmied them completely off. Once they were both naked he was able to appreciate the look of hunger that reflected in her eyes.

Bella guided his body until it was lined up perfectly with her needy center. "Take me, Edward. Take me the way you and I both desire."

Without further instruction or approval needed, Edward pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to his intrusion. He Paused when he realized that she was so tight because she was still a virgin. "Bella?" the single word asking so much. Why hadn't she told him about her innocence being still intact. Why hadn't she warned him so that he could prepare her better, to avoid hurting her.

"Please, Edward, please don't stop." She begged him not to pull away from her, for him to bring her to the climax she knew he could.

Edward could hear the strain in her voice as she begged him. "Why didn't you tell me ,Bella?"

"I'm sorry, but please just don't stop." The tears she was trying to hold back were evident in her voice. She was so scared of being left in the middle of her need.

"Shh, love. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," Edward assured her. He couldn't leave the heaven he'd finally found within her body.

With that, Bella completely relaxed and wrapped her legs around Edward, encouraging him with her body to fully push into her. She felt the sting of him finally being entered for the first time. The sharp intake of breath escaped her before she could contain it, causing Edward to pause within her body. "I'm so sorry, love." She saw the sadness of causing her pain reflected in his beautiful jade colored eyes. A tear escaped her eyes when he softly caressed her face.

He saw the moment she was ready for him to move in the look of her Citrine colored eyes. He made sure to slide in and out of her in slow, measured moves at first, waiting for her body to completely adjust to the changes going on within it. Then, when he felt her tighten and grow closer to her climax, he sped up his movements. It was exactly what she needed to fall over the edge because the screams of pleasure, his name falling from her lips, and the feel of her walls tightening and convulsing around him pushed him to his peak as well.

Bella had never felt anything more exhilarating in her life. The feelings he was able to pull out of her body were out of this world. They were nothing like what she'd done to herself before;the power of it was so much stronger- higher then her imagination could take her. She hoped that wasn't going to be the only time they would be together because now knowing what he could do to her body, she'd never be able to go back.

They laid there as naked as the day they were born, legs intertwined together, breathing in heavy pants, and just trying to come down from the euphoric high they were on.

"That was..." Edward started, but was interrupted by Bella.

"Amazing, fantastic, perfect, wonderful."

Edward chuckled and agreed with her before adding, "life altering."

Once they were both a bit more coherent, Edward wrapped them in his blankets to cuddle the night away. Unfortunately, Bella knew she couldn't stay in his bed. She decided to wait until the house was asleep so she could quietly sneak out of Edwards bedroom and back down to her own room in the maids quarters.

*****TM*****

The weeks and month that followed developed in a certain pattern of Edward sneaking time with Bella whenever he could. He began to demand breakfast be brought up to his bedroom; his excuse was that he was extremely busy working on some things in his bedroom and didn't have time to come down for breakfast. Then, he would demand that Bella remain in his room to clean it up while he ate so that he would not be disturbed again during the day until dinner, but in reality, he took advantage of Bella's presence in his room to make love to her over and over. He was insatiable for her. He couldn't get enough time with her in his opinion- he couldn't get enough of burying himself deep inside of her body. He wanted to be lost in there forever.

Rosalie began to suspect there was something going on with her brother and Bella, and made sure to make some kind of comment in that regard every chance she could. The worst one was during dinner one evening where she stated that Edward needed to prove he was actually working all day and not dicking the help. Edward was livid with his sister that night and made sure to clarify to her that he didn't dick the help.

"Emmett can dick the help for me, sister. Maybe he would actually have fun for once," Edward snarked at his sister.

"Fuck you, Edward. Emmett is perfectly happy and I keep him well satisfied," Rosalie growled back.

"Edward, Rosalie, we are at the dinner table and this kind of language and conversation is not allowed in our presence," Esme chastised her children.

"Your mother is absolutely correct, and I want you two to stop acting like children, and more like the adults you supposedly are," Carlisle added.

A half-hearted grumbled apology was passed between brother and sister, and no other conversation was made after that.

Two days later, Rosalie ran into Bella alone in the kitchen, looking green and swaying as if she was going to pass out.

"You look like shit," Rose told Bella.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Rosalie?" Bella ignored the insult and concentrated on doing her job.

"Not really. I just wanted to tell you to stay the fuck away from my brother. You have nothing to offer him; you have no education, no money, no kind of future to offer, and I can see you are a gold digging whore just looking for the excuse to latch on to our family money." The venom clear in Rosalie's words.

"I assure you, Miss Rosalie, that I have no intention to trap anyone, or do I want anything to do with your family's money." Bella concentrated on not burning the meal she was preparing for lunch. She did not want Rosalie to see the emotions and feeling playing through her face.

"I've seen you coming out of his room adjusting your dress after 'cleaning,' Isabella." Rosalie used quotes around the word cleaning to show that she knew what was really going on. The blush that crept up Isabella's face confirmed her suspicions. "I thought so," she said smugly.

"Please, Miss Rosalie, don't say anything to your parents. I will leave your brother alone, just please don't day anything." The worry and panic were evident in Bella's voice.

"Oh, I won't say anything, but you need to leave, and leave yesterday," Rosalie commanded, and then left Bella to finish up what she was doing.

*****TM*****

Edward was excited that Bella would be bringing him his breakfast soon. He was going to tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't wait to finally declare his love to her. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to spend his life with her and have a family with her.

The soft knock on the door took him out of his thoughts. "Come in." The smile on his face faded immediately the moment he spotted Angela's darker brown hair walk into his room carrying his normal tray of food. "Where is Isabella, Angela? Is she ill? Is that why she didn't bring my breakfast today?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edward, but Isabella left late last night," Angela replied in an apologetic tone.

"When will she be back?" Edward was disappointed that he was going to have to wait longer to declare his love to Bella.

Tears began to fill Angela's eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but Isabella has left the employment of your family for good. She will not return, and didn't leave any forwarding information."

Anger and panic filled Edwards words. "What do you mean she's gone and you don't know to where." She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. Where would she have gone? Who would she have left with? "What about her last paycheck?" Edward hoped that he would be able to find her by getting the forwarding information for her last paycheck.

"I'm sorry, sir, as far as I know, she spoke with your father last night and he paid her for everything." Angela was slightly scared to give him the news- not sure how he would react. She could see the anger flashing through his eyes.

Edward flew up from his desk chair, stormed out of the room, and straight to his father's study. He could only hope that his father would provide him with more information.

*****TM*****

Bella paced nervously in the bathroom, three minutes couldn't pass fast enough for her. She would stop occasionally to look at the white stick on the counter, praying that she was wrong. Please God don't let it be positive, please, I don't know what I would do if it is positive... _Oh God I just quit my only source of money. Can I raise a baby by myself? But I can't go back; Rosalie will accuse me of getting pregnant just to trap Edward, and I don't want that. I don't want their money. _Bella was brought out of her frantic thoughts by an impatient knock on the door.

"Has it been three minutes yet?" Alice whined from the bedroom.

The door opened to a very pale looking Bella. Her face was drawn and she looked like she was about to puke. "I'm pregnant." Alice enveloped her in a huge hug and just let her cry everything out. "What am I going to do, Alice?" she sobbed.

"You're going to call your father, Bella. Its time, and you need him." The finality of Alice's voice let Bella know she would not be able to persuade Alice to drop that idea.

Bella cried herself to sleep in Alice's arms, knowing that the next day she would have to swallow her pride and call the man she hadn't spoken to in nearly fifteen years. Charlie was going to be pissed.

*****TM*****

"Carlisle Cullen's office, how may I help you?" answered a meek, quiet voice.

"May I please speak to Carlisle?"

The secretary instantly recognized the voice on the other end. "On moment please, let me get him on the other line for you, sir." As quickly as she could, she put the caller on hold and buzzed into her boss's office.

"What is it, Megan? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. I'm extremely busy," Carlisle growled with annoyance to Megan.

She quietly answered. "I'm sorry, sir, but the senator is on line one for you."

Without thanking Megan, Carlisle picked up the phone, not wanting to leave the senator on hold for too long. "Good Morning, Senator Swan, how can I be of help to you today?" he greeted in the most pleasant voice he could muster.

"Mr. Cullen, good morning, I am calling to see if we can arrange a meeting for this evening," Charlie stated, more than questioned. After getting off the phone with Isabella earlier that morning, he decided that speaking directly to Carlisle was the first thing on his agenda. Then would, he arrange to speak with Rosalie Cullen and the father to his grandchild, Edward Cullen. But, the first thing on his mind was to let Carlisle know what really goes on in his household because the man obviously had no clue.

"What time would you like to meet? Would you like to meet in either of our offices, or another location?" Carlisle was going to be as accommodating as possible to the man that held his company's future.

"We can meet in my office, that is fine. How does five in the evening sound to you?" Carlisle could hear the command in Senator Swan's voice. He was once again telling, even if it was worded as a question. He was going to have to call Esme and let her know that dinner would have to be postponed.

From his conversation with Bella, Charlie knew all about the dinner time and routine- hence the reason why he picked the time he did. That would ensure that either Carlisle missed dinner with his family- that according to Bella is not allowed- or push the time back. Charlie was banking on the postponement of dinner so that he and Isabella could make sure they were there for dinner. He wanted to see the face that Rosalie would make when she watched his daughter walk in with him.

"I will have to call my wife and let her know I will be late for dinner, but that should be fine senator." Carlisle was not really looking forward to making that call, but the senator came first; he held all the power in this case.

"Perfect, see you then." Charlie hung up before he could hear Carlisle's response. He then picked up his cell to call his daughter back.

"Hello?" Charlie could still hear the hurt and tears in his baby girl's voice. _Damn, my baby is old enough to have a baby. Shit I'm going to be a grandfather._

"Hey Bells, its dad. I was wondering if you would like to come to the office for lunch with me, and then I was hoping you would like to hang out with your old man and catch up," said Charlie.

"Yeah, sure dad," Bella replied, perking up a bit at the knowledge she would be seeing her dad again, and that he wasn't upset with her.

"Perfect, see you around noon, then. I gotta go baby, but I love you."

"Bye, daddy, I love you, too," Bella breathed into the phone before hanging and breaking down in tears for about the hundredth time that day.

*****TM*****

After spending the majority of his day pacing the floor in his bedroom, Edward was no closer to finding Bella then he'd been the day before. All Carlisle told him was that Isabella came up to him the night before, informed him that she had an emergency, and would be leaving for good. She asked for her last paycheck, and left in the middle of the night. Carlisle told him he didn't see anything odd about it, or why Edward was so worried about a maid leaving their employ. Edward couldn't really tell Carlisle that the love of his life just left him, or how brokenhearted he was over it so he stalked back up to his room to sulk until dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair for Edward; he didn't make conversation, and barely heard what was going on around him. That is, until Rosalie made a snarky comment about Bella.

"Glad that flirty, flaunting, gold digging whore is finally gone," Rose snarked, giving Edward a sideways glance.

"Rose, watch your mouth," Edward growled at her between clenched teeth, sending her daggers with his eyes.

The tension between them was palpable, but no one understood why. At that point, Edward could care less if everyone knew he was in love with Bella. All he worried about was where she could have gone, and why.

The rest of dinner passed without Edward acknowledging anyone else in the room. Once he finished his meal, he quickly made his way up to his room to see if he could figure anything else out. He spent a very restless night of worrying and wondering, that spilled into his morning and most of the afternoon. Edward's pacing stopped the moment his mother called up to inform him that dinner was postponed until Carlisle got home. He apparently had an important meeting with Senator Swan. This information was curious to Edward. What could be going on that his father would be meeting with the senator.

*****TM*****

Esme was surprised by the look on Carlisle's face when he walked into the house, and wondered if something that could hurt their future happened with his meeting. She soon found out how much things were really going to change with his next words.

"Esme how much do you know about Isabella?"

"Well, all I know is that Jasper- the gardener- said that she was his wife's best friend, she was looking for a job, and wondered if we were willing to get another maid to help Angela with the chores around the house. Why, Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked with worry etched on her face.

Without acknowledging her question, he continued his line of questioning, "And what last name did she give you?"

"Dwyer. Why?" Esme was growing irritated that Carlisle was not answering her questions, but she was replying to his.

"How close were she and Edward?" he asked, not caring that he could see Esme's temper rising.

"I will tell you as soon as you tell me what is going on." She dismissed his questions just like he was dismissing hers.

"There will be two more for dinner with us tonight, Esme, and you will get all the answers you are seeking." Carlisle walked out of the room, not caring that Esme was going to be extremely pissed at him and he would most likely be sleeping on the chaise lounge in their bedroom. _How could this of all gotten so out of hand right under my nose, in my own home, and I knew anything about it. I thought something was odd about the way Edward and Rose were acting, but this, this I never thought would be happening._ Carlisle's frustrated thoughts continued as he sat in his office. Picking up his intercom phone, he called down to Angela to help him find Edward and Rosalie; they were the only two who could answer all his questions.

Ten minutes later, in walked his two children, looking dumbfounded by dumbfounded by their father calling them into his office, and wondering what was going on.

"Take a seat. Don't ask any questions, and answer every single one of mine. Do you both understand?" Carlisle was using his no nonsense voice, which worried Edward very much. Especially knowing that his father had just had a meeting with Senator Swan before coming home.

"What's going on, daddy?" Rosalie stupidly asked.

"I said no fucking questions Rosalie! You're just going to answer mine." Carlisle slammed his hands on the desk.

Startled by her father not only cussing in front of her, but cussing at her, Rosalie nodded her head.

"Good. My first question is for you, Edward," he turned his steely, angry eyes at his son. "Were you fucking Isabella the whole time?"

Edward balked at his father's question; never in his imagination did he think this is what his father was thinking. At Carlisle's impatient glare, Edward decided he should just answer his father's question, but with a little clarification of what happened between him and Isabella, "I never fucked her first of all- I made love to her, and secondly, we were only together for a month before she left."

Carlisle made a non-committal noise and turned to Rosalie. "What exactly did you say to her the night she left, Rosalie?"

"What do you mean, daddy? I didn't say anything to her." Rose gave him the most innocent face she could muster.

"What the fuck, Rose. What the fuck did you say to Isabella for her to leave me? I knew she wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye or telling me where she was going." Edward was on his feet pacing and pulling on his hair, the anger pouring out of his whole being. He just knew Rose was lying, and she was the reason the love of his life was no longer next to him.

"Fine, I told her that she was a gold digging whore and needed to leave. I was not going to let a nobody little whore come and try and take part of our family money," Rose snapped.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Both Carlisle and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Do you know what you could have just done to this family, Rosalie? Do you fucking know who that girl really was?" Carlisle continued. All Edward could do was look between his father and the woman sitting next to him.

"Oh come on, daddy, she was just a nobody maid who wanted to get her hooks into Edward. I saved this family a lot of money and aggravation." Rose couldn't understand why everyone was so upset with her.

"You chased away the love of my life, Rosalie! I knew you were a bitch, but I never thought you were a cold hearted bitch that didn't give a shit about my happiness." The pain and anger was clear in Edward's voice.

"You love her?" Rosalie cackled as if were the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard.

"Yes, Rosalie, I love her, with my whole heart." Edward slumped further down into the chair he was once again sitting in.

Neither of them ever heard Carlisle mumbled comment. "Maybe all is not lost." It was impossible to further the conversation when Esme called up to let them know that dinner was served.

*****TM*****

"It's going to be perfectly fine, Bella. I promise you, baby, it will all be okay," Charlie reassured his daughter as they walked up the pathway to the Cullen's front door.

"I hope your right, daddy," Bella mumbled into the arm that she clung to for dear life.

"I know I'm right, baby." Charlie caressed her right cheek with the back of his hands before knocking on the door.

After just a few seconds, the door swung open and they were greeted by Angela- who looked surprised to see Bella hanging on Senator Swan's arm. "Bella?"

"Hi, Angela, I would like to introduce you to my father, Charles Swan. Daddy, this is Angela the Cullen's maid." Bella introduced the two with a shy smile on her face.

Angela wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly, but she was completely shocked at the possibility that Bella was the senator's daughter._ If she was his daughter, why work here, why work as a maid for the Cullen's? Was she trying to get inside information for her dad?_ The questions filled Angela's head, but then she realized it wasn't her job to question anyone. Angela quickly ushered the guests to the dining room, and even though Isabella knew the way, she still followed quietly.

"Senator Charles Swan and his daughter."

Once Angela announced them, everyone turned in their direction- all except for Carlisle, who already knew why they were there for dinner. The range of looks on each of their faces was priceless to Bella; she could also see that Charlie was enjoying them as well. Rosalie's face grew so pale that Bella thought she might pass out for a moment. Edward's face was one of complete confusion, and Esme's showed something that surprised Bella, understanding.

_Bella__. My Bella is Senator's Swans' daughter? But how? Why?_ The questions just got more and more confusing, and Edward could not understand what was going on at all.

Rosalie gulped and muttered a quiet "Fuck" under her breath; she knew now why Carlisle was so livid in the office earlier. She'd just kicked out the daughter of Charles Swan- the man who was in charge of approving all of Carlisle's contracts.

"Good Evening, Cullen's. Thank you for allowing my daughter and I to join you for dinner." Charlie spoke with joy in his voice. He enjoyed seeing the looks on the faces of the Cullen 'children,' especially the panic that was etched on Rosalie's.

"Charles, Bella, thank you for joining us. Here, let me help you to your seats," Carlisle stood to pull out Bella's chair for her, but Edward got to it before his father could.

"Bella, good evening, how are you today?" Edward asked quietly as he helped her into her chair. The shiver that ran through Bella's back when his fingers grazed her neck could not be helped.

Edward caught the reaction her body had to his and smiled internally. Maybe he still had a chance to make her his for good. Maybe not all is lost, he thought.

"We are glad to have you back in our home. You've been missed." Esme directed her comment to Bella.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, that is very nice of you to say, but I don't think everyone at this table feels the same way." Bella looked directly at Rosalie as she said that.

Before Rosalie could say anything, Edward spoke up. "Well, their opinions don't really matter anymore."

Rose scowled at Edward, but remained quiet. Edward smirked at the fact that his sister was left speechless.

Before anything could be made worse, Carlisle made light conversation, ignoring the big white elephant in the room- Bella's presence in his home with Charles. Dinner was consumed quickly and mostly quietly, with only the occasional light conversation about the weather or what was going on in the news.

After dinner, Esme being the gracious hostess that she was, invited everyone to partake in some coffee and dessert in the formal living room. That was when the real fireworks began. Before anymore idle conversation could begin, Charlie got down to business.

"Edward, how do you feel about my daughter?" Charlie didn't mince words.

"Mr. Swan, I would've preferred to tell Isabella first, and of course in private, but I love her," Edward said, looking Charlie straight in the eye. He then turned to gaze at Bella who was sitting on the couch next to her father. "I was going to tell you that, the morning after you left. I love you, Isabella, and I want to spend every day of forever showing you how much."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, overjoyed hearing those words coming from Edward. "I love you, too, Edward, so much."

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, Rosalie, how do you plan on making it up to my daughter for the hateful and vial words that you said to her?" Charlie's steel cold eyes turned to the blonde sitting on the over-sized chair.

"Senator Swan, I am so sorry. I wish I could take back every single word that I uttered to your daughter, I... I... I just don't know how." Rose's eyes let out the tears that were found in her voice. Charlie didn't know if she really was regretful, or if it was more that she was afraid of what her actions could cause her family. Not feeling that it was sincere enough, he turned to Carlisle.

"I expect she will be dealt with properly for her disrespectful manners."

"But of course, Mr. Swan, I didn't raise my children to be the way Rosalie has behaved and I will be taking care of it. I promise you that."

Feeling as if that was enough, Charlie then turned to Bella. "Okay, Isabella, now it's your turn."

Bella knew that not only did she have to explain her actions to the Cullen's, but she also had to tell Edward about her pregnancy.

So, starting with Carlisle and Esme, Bella explained that due to the fact that Charlie was a public figure and she wanted her privacy in life, she'd taken up using her step-father's last name. She also explained to all of them that she never wanted anything to do with her father's money and wanted to be completely independent- hence the reason she was working for them. Bella also told them that she hadn't seen, or spoken with Charlie since she was a little girl and knew nothing of their link to him.

All of this information calmed Carlisle greatly, but he knew that the biggest secret of the night was about to come to light. Taking Esme's hand in his, he helped to brace her for the news.

Bella turned to look at Edward directly, "Edward, do you remember the first night we made love? Do you remember how I was still innocent?" Bella implored with her eyes, that Edward understood what she meant with her words.

And he did. Edward remembered taking her innocence from her- taking something that no one else could ever have, regardless of what happened in the future. "Yes, my love, I remember," he said as he inched forward to grab her hands in his.

"Edward, we... um... I'm... shit... okay. I'm... I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out, biting on to the corner of her bottom lip, and nervous about what his reaction would be.

Edward stared at her, completely unable to form any coherent thoughts or words. He must have taken longer than he thought because Charlie's hand quickly snatched Bella's out of his.

"It's okay, baby, everything is going to be okay. Jasper, Alice, your mom, and I will help you raise the baby. It's going to be okay." Charlie held anh soothed his crying daughter, anger was welling up inside of him, but he put it aside for now. Helping his daughter was more important than his desire to kill Edward Cullen.

"Marry me, Bella," Edward blurted out suddenly. "Marry me, let's give our baby a real family." Edward moved to kneel in front of Bella, lightly placing his hands over where their baby should be growing.

Bella froze, her breathing ceased when she heard his words. Was he serious? Did he really want to get married and raise the baby with her- be a family together? Could it be possible for all of Bella's dreams to come true?

"Please Bella, baby, please say you will become my wife and let me raise our child along with you." The desperation in his voice was clear. He was serious- he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of Bella and their child.

"Yes," was Bella's soft reply.

'Yes?"

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you and we can raise our baby together." Tears were flowing down Bella's face once again, but this time they were tears of joy.

*****TM*****

Edward and Bella had a small wedding in the Cullen's backyard a month later. Alice stood next to Bella as Matron of Honor, and Emmett stood as Edward's Best Man. Rosalie sat quietly in the back row, her own wedding cancelled after Emmett ended their relationship when he found out about what she'd done to Bella. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Phil, and Charlie sat as proud parents, watching their children getting married.

As a wedding present, Esme and Carlisle gifted them with a small four bedroom cottage that was located on the property. Esme had it completely redone and upgraded to look beautiful for her new daughter-in-law and future grandchild.

Charlie and Renee bought them tickets to Italy for their honeymoon, and set up a trust fund for the baby.

*****TM*****

As the weeks passed, Edward and Bella began to develop a nice routine. Alice came to help Bella while Edward was at work. Angela would also come and help clean certain parts of the cottage that Bella could not due to the use of chemicals and pregnancy.

Bella's belly grew; the baby was on target which made the doctors very happy. Everything was working out for them, just as it should. Eventually, Rosalie came and begged Bella for forgiveness and to not shut her out of her niece or nephews life. Bella, being the kind hearted person she was, agreed.

The day of the birth finally arrived; Edward was frantic, running around like a chicken without a head. Carlisle chuckled at his son knowing that he'd been the exact same way the day that Esme gave birth to Edward and Rosalie.

Finally, after nineteen hours of hard, painful labor, Bella gave birth to Jacob Anthony Cullen, a nine pound, eleven ounce, twenty-two inch, healthy baby boy- the heir to the Cullen-Swan fortune.

**THE END**

**AN: This is and will always be just an OS… so sorry for those who would like to see more of this couple, but I just can't do it. **

**Now some other stuff I want to let you all know about. First off, those who are waiting on the continuation of Secrets and Consequences, I already have 3 chapters written, but I don't want to start posting until I have at least ½ the story done, why? You as well easy, because its summer vacations and I don't want to have you all waiting weeks on end for an update.**

**Next I am co-admin of a wonderful group on FB and we have started a blog, please come by and check it out… TFAdvocacy (dot) blogspot (dot) com, We are also hosting our very first contest TFA Summer Fantasy contest, so please come tell us what's your fantasy… ****www (dot) fanfiction(dot) net/u/3055460/**

**Finally, I am donating an OS for Fandom4LLS… fandom4lls (dot) blogspot (dot) com- this is a dear cause for me since I have a baby cousin who is fighting for his life. So if you could find it in your hearts to donate toward this cause that would be wonderful…. Ok so picture 1920's Prohibition Mobster Edward. Zoot suits, Fedora's and Tommy guns… sexy no? That's what I have planned. **

**And last but not least I can now be found on twitter… OneofEddiesGirl… come follow me, I tweet what Im reading, working on and maybe soon I can tweet little teasers. Im still new on it and learning to use it so please bare with me… Thanks guys**

**Ok enough of the Epic AN… please don't forget to tell me what you think by hitting that little review button. LOVE YOU all.**


End file.
